Show me you are different
by Error-404-Penname-not-found
Summary: Well, here's the thing...3 "ninjas" fell down from the sky, and since then my life has been different. To make things worse, I think I'm falling in love with one of them. Can't life get more troublesome?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Well, this is my first story in this account. Why? Oh well, I made a bet with my cousin to see who had the best imagination. I'm not winning money from this, and I seriously don't want it. I just want to write stories by my own at times (like this one and others I have on my mind). I have to confess that I was planning to make an EdSaku with her/him, but then the idea of the bet came out, so yeah. I know maybe our stories aren't great, but we still try lol. English is not my first language as you can see so I'm going to apologize for all the grammar and spelling mistakes this story may have. I assure you that the beginning will be confusing, but the questions will be answered as the story continues. Please enjoy and don't flame. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto or Fma or the lyrics in this story. I just own the plot**

_Lyrics_

**:Sounds:**

_Show me you are different_

"_Nothing and Everything"_

I was weak.

I was useless.

After all these years, I was still the little weak useless girl.

I couldn't protect her.

I couldn't save her.

I couldn't do anything to save her, to protect her.

How was he going to react?

Was he going to yell at me?

To tell me I was weak?

To tell me I was still useless?

I can't live here anymore.

She counted on me.

They gave me their trust.

And what did I do? I couldn't save her on time. If only I had come 2 seconds, 2 fucking seconds before, she will still be alive.

"Sakura, you know it wasn't your fault." My best friend, Shino said to me.

"I'm still weak and useless Shino. I couldn't save her on time."

**~SLAP~**

"Sakura, you're NOT weak neither useless. You're one of the strongest kunoichis in the world. You've suprassed Tsunade-sama; you've got what it takes to be Hokage. You are the best ANBU around here. You didn't save her I know, but at least you saved other people, her special people"

I stayed in silence as my brain tried to absorb what Shino had just said. I knew it was true, but…how would you feel when you couldn't protect one of your best friends? And especially when she was your best friends´ girlfriend! I know he will never forgive me. I know I can't go back in time I know-

"You're right, but…I can bring her back to life"

"Sakura! What are you saying? You'll die in the process!"

I just smirked and showed him an old scroll

"Is that-"

"Yeah it is. It's the forbidden scroll that says how to bring people back to life without you dying on the process. I stole it when I was on a mission at Mist. Don't worry I've already do this before"

"No Sakura, I'm afraid-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!" A loud yell was heard from afar. I immediately froze recognizing the voice's owner.

"Shino stay here. I'll go help Ino-pig"  
"No Sakura, I'm coming with you"

"But what about-"Before I could finish he had made a clone of himself.

"He'll stay. Protect her with your life" Shino said while eyeing Hinata.

"Hai" the clone responded and we took off.

"You're still weak"

"Sasu-sasuke please let me go" Ino said crying.

"I must say that, I never thought you would quit being a ninja" As he said this he stabbed the katana deeply into her shoulder

"Please Sas-sasuke; I want to see my baby grow; I want to see him smile and-"

She never got to finish that. Sasuke had punched her hard in the stomach and taking off his katana from her shoulder.

"Now you're crying? How pathetic" And just like that Sasuke threw her off the Hokage tower.

"Teme"

"Dobe"

_Enemy, familiar friend_

"I'll never forgive you for what you've done" Naruto had the rassengan already. His eyes were red and some tails started to grow. He was just waiting to attack

"I don't need or want your forgiveness Dobe, I just want to destroy this horrible pathetic little village of yours" Sasuke had the chidori already activated.

_My beginning and my end_

"Can't you see Sasuke? We still care about you. Why do you want to destroy this village? In this village you've friends, and those friends still care about you, even if you betrayed them!"

"Hn. I never really cared about them, and you?" Sasuke let out a small chuckle. "I don't give a fuck about you anymore!"

_Broken truth, whispering lies  
and it hurts again_

It just took a matter of seconds before they started to attack each other.

"What the- NOOOO" Sakura ran all she could to stop Sasuke and Naruto from destroying themselves. Shino ran after her with Ino in his arms.

Sakura gathered chakra into her hands so the damage wouldn't be so troublesome to heal later.

"Sasuke! Naruto! STOP!"

_What I fear and what I try  
Words I say and what I hide  
All the pain, I want it to end_

Sasuke and Naruto immediately recognized that voice, but it was too late for them to stop.

The person who they cared about

The person who they loved and considered as a sister

The person who they would give their lives for

The person who always stopped their stupid fights

The person who healed them countless times, no matter which side they were

The person that at the end, they would end up killing by some stupid war, by their stupid fight, by their stupid temper

Naruto started crying. He knew he couldn't do anything to stop this.

Sasuke felt like ripping his right arm off. He knew he would kill her, they would kill her.

Shino gathered chakra into his legs; he had to save his little sister. He didn't know how his life would be without her, and he certainly didn't want to think about it.

Finally Sakura's, Naruto's and Sasuke's hands made contact

_It's still the same; pursuing pain  
isn't worth all I've gained?  
We both know how it will end  
but I do it again_

Suddenly a brownish bright light was formed around the hokage tower.

**: BANG: **

_It's everything…_

"Hey brother, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Al. I was just…thinking"

"Okay"

"Hey brother, what's that?" Alphonse pointed to something falling from the sky

"I don't know. But whatever it is it's not going to be anything good"

"Let's go see. It is falling at great speed; soon that thing will be on the ground. And what if it moves and starts to attack some villagers or what if-"

"Jeez Al, calm down…but what you said might be true. Let's go" Edward ran off into the direction the "thing" was falling, leaving his brother, Al behind.

"Hey brother! Wait for me" And he ran after him.

**Please tell me what you think. I know this is short, confusing and that it sucks, but I promise you that the next chapters will be better. The song is "Nothing and Everything" by Red**

**Please review! Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fma or the Lyrics**

"_Thoughts"_

"Talking"

"_Lyrics"_

**: Sounds:**

"Speaking in Japanese" 

_Show me you are different_

"_Can you understand us?"_

"_Where am I? Why does my head hurts so much?" _I sent some chakra to my fingertips and started to heal any injuries I could have, since my chakra was low I only healed (or attempted to heal) the injuries that were bleeding badly. When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was the blue Sky. It looked so peaceful and the clouds were fluffy! Damn, Shikamaru is rubbing it off on me!

"Sakura are you awake?" I heard Shino ask by my side.

"Hai, are you hurt?"

"My left leg is broken and my right arm hurts, but nothing serious"

"Let me heal you" I slowly started to get up and very slowly turned to face Shino. Indeed his left leg was broken and his right arm had some kunais stabbed in it. I quickly began to heal his left leg and his right arm.

"How is she?" Shino asked while closing his eyes in pain. I noticed that his sunglasses were broken.

"She? Who is she?"

"Ino, she was with me before I passed out" After hearing this I quickly stood up and started searching for Ino. I finally found her beside a pile of sand. I started checking for any injuries, thank Kami she had none, but the one Sasuke had made, so I quickly healed it, then I remembered about her baby so I checked him too, they were both healthy and with none injuries. I sighed on relief.

I placed Ino on my back while Shino was on my clone's back.

"_Damn! This is why I hate Suna! It's too hot and my ANBU mask isn't helping"_ I started walking to the direction (I believed) were Suna's gates located.

"_Damn! My chakra is low; I can pass out any second…stupid Ino for being pregnant and having to use extra chakra on her baby, stupid kami, WHY DO YOU HATE ME? If I hadn't created a clone healed my injuries and healed Shino, my chakra wouldn't be so low right now"_

"Hey! Don't move" I heard someone yelling, but I didn't understand what they were saying.

"_Oh dear Kami! If we're not in Suna, then where the fuck are we?"_

Sakura continued walking.

"HEY! I SAID DON'T MOVE!"

"Nani?"

"What? Brother, I think they don't understand us"

"Maybe they speak Xing?"

"I don't know brother"

"Sumimasen, anata wa doko ni imasu ka oshiete kudasai deshou ka?" (Excuse me, will you please tell me where am I?)

"What?"

"Al, I think we should take them to the hospital, I mean the two girls are covered in blood and the people on their backs are cover in blood as well"

"You're right brother"

"Please follow us" Ed said as slowly as possible and made a gesture with his hand, Sakura understood what that gesture meant so she decided to follow them.

"Brother here are no hospitals, if we do not do something and quick maybe they will die!"

"We'll take the shortcut to Resembool; Winry will be able to help us. Now that you have the Philosopher's stone inside of you, those homunculus are going to try to kidnap you and I don't wanna take that risk"

"Brother…"

**: Poof:**

"What the?" Al and Ed turned around only to find a cloud of smoke and the girl with the mask carrying the guy with the broken sunglasses and the blond girl.

"Where is the other girl? Answer me!"

"Watashi wa, anata ga nani o itte iru ka rikai shite inai" (I don't understand what you are saying)

"Tch, I don't understand her"

"Neither do I brother"

"Shit! Al, hide! Hey girl h-i-d-e"

"Nani?"

"Awww goddamn it!"

**: Clap:**

The next thing Sakura knew was that she was on a hole with the weird guy and her friends.

"Edward Elric, we know you are here, we have Winry, so come out and we won't harm her" Mustang said.

"_Damn!"_ Thought Edward while jumping out of the hole.

Mustang was walking up to Edward. Edward quickly took a fighting pose, but Mustang just kept approaching to him; when Mustang was less than 5 cm away from Ed he inhaled.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU RUN AWAY LIKE THAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU COME WITH ME FIRST? I WANT TO HELP YOU ED, BUT HOW CAN I HELP YOU IF YOU DON'T LET ME?"

Edward looked down, no daring to meet Mustang's gaze. He finally looked up.

"Because-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A manly scream was heard through the woods, Ed immediately knew that the one who had yell was the man the girl with the mask was carrying.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Screamed Shino. While the weird guy jumped out of the hole I decided that laying my friends on the ground was better than me carrying them all the time, but then I remembered that Ino kicked while sleeping leaving poor Shino to be one of her victims.

"_Great, fucking great, just what I needed. Stupid Ino-pig, she kicked Shino on his right arm causing the wounds to re-open. GAH! Well, I guess I'll need to heal him with what's left of my chakra…damn" _I started healing him, soon he woke up.

"Thanks Saku" He said with a smile.

"Nah, don't worry. Hey shino…"

"Hn?"

"We are not in Konoha, neither Suna"

"What do you mean?"

"Hey Edward, who are they?" I hear a Female voice speaking this time. Shino and I turned our heads to see a girl similar to Ino standing at the edge of the hole with a curious look on her face.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I don't know" Edward said while looking at them.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Winry screamed rather loudly, causing Sakura and Shino to cover their ears.

"I don't know! We found them on the dessert"

"What he's saying is true Winry, we found them on the dessert but when we first saw them they were falling from the sky.

"Falling from the sky?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah"

"Do you know their names?" Mustang asked eyeing the three ninjas as if they were exotic creatures.

"No, we don't understand what they are saying"

Sakura decided she had enough of not understanding what they were saying, so she decided to speak up and see if someone understood her.

"Um…will you please tell us where are we?" Everyone stopped arguing and looked at her as if she had grown 2 heads.

"I think they can't understand us, Sakura" Shino told her.

"No seriously? What was your first clue? Sorry is just that, I need to check if Naru-kun is okay"

"Don't worry Saku, I know; I need to check if Kurenai is fine too"

Both of them smiled sadly at the memories of their special people, but the moment was ruined by Winry.

"Hey Ed, I think we should take them home, they are all covered in blood. I don't want them dying right now, and not after hearing how cool they talk!"

"HOW DARE YOU DISSAPEAR FOR 10 YEARS AND COME BACK AS IF NOTHING HAD EVER HAPPENED?" Edward punched his father in the face.

"Father? FATHER!" Alphonse was happy to see their father again he ran to him and helped him up.

"Hey Dad, maybe you don't remember me, but-"

"Alphonse, it´s good seeing you, I missed both of you guys, a lot"

"If you missed us that much then why didn't you come back?"

"Brother…"

"Mōshiwake arimasenga, jama shite anata wa watashi-tachi ni ikutsu ka no taoru o kashite kudasai dekimasu ka? Te kudasai." (Sorry to bother, but can you please lend us some towels? Please)

"Sure, just let me ask Pinako"

"OH MY KAMI! FINALLY! SOMEONE CAN UNDESTRAND US!" Sakura yelled in happiness.

"Haha, yeah. Will you please tell me where you are from? Oh, and by the way, my name's Hohenheim"

"My name's Haruno Sakura and that" Sakura pointed to Ino. "Is Yamanaka Ino"

"Aburame Shino and we are from Konoha"

"Ah. Do you happen to know Hiruzen Sarutobi?"

"Yeah, he was our Third Hokage" Shino said proudly. Hohenheim smiled at this.

"Winry, can you lend these young teens some towels please?" Hohenheim asked while giving Winry a smile.

"Sure!" And with that she went for the towels.

"How is he?"

"I'm sorry, but he died 4 years ago"

"Oh…Are you injured?"

"Shino's left leg was broken he just needs to rest and by tomorrow it should be fine, Ino's pregnant, but she and her baby are fine, and my head hurts, but not that much. I wasn't able to heal my back, so that's why it is bleeding too much."

"I hope Winry gets back with the towels quick"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I've had worst" Sakura assured Hohenheim with a smile, Shino just shook his head and Ino snored loudly. While the trio were talking the others were shocked that Hohenheim knew such a "difficult" language.

"Hey dad, what did they say?" Alphonse asked.

"They just told me where they are from and their names"

"And well, are you going to tell us their names and where do they come from?" Edward asked impatiently.

"Not now, they need to rest, I'll be your translator if you want, but for now lets wait 'till they rest a little and when they wake up or they feel like talking I'll tell you their names and the place where they came from"

"Hmpf, fine"

"HERE ARE THE TOWELS!" Winry yelled while Sakura and Shino covered their ears (again).

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and the alerts! :D **

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fma or the Lyrics**

"_Thoughts"_

"Talking"

"_Lyrics"_

**: Sounds:**

"Speaking in Japanese" 

"**Flashback"**

(Lineofdoom!) -since fan fiction deletes all my lines I'm gonna use this :D

(Lineofdoom!)

_Show me you are different_

"_Ninjas don't exist"_

(Lineofdoom!)

"Can you please tell her to stop being so loud? Our sensitive ears can't handle this much!" Shino said while rubbing his left ear.

Hohenheim just chuckled, he understood that their ears were sensitive, and well…Winry sure was loud.

"Winry, can you please keep your voice down? They are…erm…not used to loud sounds"

Winry blushed in embarrassment, but did as she was told, quickly apologizing to the newcomers and leaving to make some dinner.

Sakura's chakra was very low and she certainly knew that if she wanted to heal her injuries she needed to get her chakra level back, but she also knew not to fall asleep at a stranger's house, with strange people and in a strange place.

"It's okay Sakura, you can sleep, I'm not tired and I still have some chakra left and if anything happens I'll protect you"  Shino quickly saw that Sakura was glaring at him and was about to say something when he quickly spoke up "Or I'll just wake you up"

"Thanks Shino" 

Once Sakura was asleep Shino placed her on Winry's couch.

"So are you going to tell us?" Edward asked impatiently.

"Not now Ed, they still need to rest, take a shower and sleep"

"But what about him?" Edward asked pointing to Shino

"I said they need to rest, can't you see this young boy is tired?"

"Tch"

"Brother, Dad is right; whatever happened to them must have been horrible! Just look at the girl with the mask! She's covered in blood, and that boy is also covered in blood!" Al explained to his brother.

"And not to mention the other girl" Hohenheim added

"Yeah! And that other girl is too! All of them are covered in blood!" Al said while waving his hands in the air. Hohenheim just nodded in agreement.

"Tch. Fine, I'll wait 'till they rest and eat"

Hohenheim smiled while Al silently thanked his brother. He had a strange feeling that these strangers were especial; he knew that they were good. How did he know? Well, he doesn't even know why, he just had that feeling.

(Lineofdoom!)

The sun was shining

The birds were still sleeping

Everyone was still sleeping…except Edward Elric.

It was well understood that he couldn't sleep because of curiosity, but he had stayed up all night long watching the "strange people". He had observed every detail of them. He had seen that indeed, the Winry's clone was really pretty, that the boy was creepy and the last one was even creepier…she had a cat mask on, her clothes were tainted with blood, he could see that her arms had very small cuts, and that she was really pale.

"Psssst!"

"Huh?" Edward turned around to see his brother motioning to come over. Edward slowly and quietly made his way to Al. They were on the kitchen now; it was a safe place to speak a little bit louder.

"What were you doing brother?"

"I did nothing! I was observing them; we still don't know them well! They could be after the philosopher's stone as well!"

"I know brother, but I don't think they´re after the philosopher's stone"

"Huh? What do you mean? Can you understand them? Have you spoke with them? Did Hohenheim tell you?"

"Brother please don't be like that…hmm, let's see…I just know it, no I can't, no I haven't, and no, he did not tell me"

"Fine, I'll believe you Al"

"Uh, thanks brother…"

: Cough Cough:

Al and Edward went out of the kitchen to see who was coughing and if they were alright, but what they found was something none of them would have expected.

The cat girl was in a crouching position next to the creepy guy and the cat girl had her hand on the creepy guy's chest, now, that was normal, but what it wasn't normal was the pale green light that was surrounding the cat girl's hand.

The two brothers could only watch in amazement and curiosity what the girl was doing.

"Morning guys" A sleepy Hohenheim said, making Ed and Al jump.

"Morning dad!" Al said happily while Edward just mumbled a morning.

"Huh? Were you guys spying on the guests?"

"No, why would I stay up all night long watching _them_ for anything suspicious?" Edward quickly responded

"Wait, so you stayed all night long watching them? God damn it Ed! Get some sleep and stop being curious! One of these days your curiosity will kill you!" Hohenheim said angrily.

"Umm dad? What is that light?" Al asked his father nervously

"Sigh. I'll explain you later guys, you need to be prepared for what you are going to hear"

"WHAT? LATER? I CAN'T WAIT!" Edward yelled.

"Don't worry sir, we're ready to answer your questions, besides, we have our own questions too" Sakura said firmly.

"Ok, but first let me tell my sons about this and then we'll start with the questions" Shino and Sakura just nodded their heads.

"Ok guys…so as you know there are dimensions…" Edward and Al kept quiet and signaled Winry to not speak as she entered the living room with some cookies and milk. "These dimensions are also called "alius orbis" which means "Other World". Just someone with great power can open "Portals" or "Doors" to get to the other dimensions, however, this comes with a risk…or you die, or you can't return to your own dimension. I only know one person who did that and didn't suffer any consequences. It was exactly 10 years ago, I left to do some "work" at Central City, I was minding my own business when I saw this purplish light…"

**FLASHBACK: D**

"_Damn! It's too early for me to be up!" _I grumbled under my breath as I started walking to the train station.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were flying happily, there were really pretty clouds in the sky and then there was this purplish light in the sky, yes, it was indeed a beautiful day and wait! Did I just say purplish light?

"_What the fuck is that!" _I ran as fast as I could to where I thought the purplish light was. As I was running I could see something falling really fast, so I sped up my pace.

I don't remember how it happened exactly; all I know is that I was there in time to see the "thing" fall to the ground.

I slowly started to walk to the thing to see if it was okay, but to my surprise it was an old man. He had weird clothing and he was really injured. Part of his face was covered in blood and his left hand had a really deep cut, like if someone had passed his side with a knife.

"Hmptf" the thing grumbled

"Amm…are you okay sir?" I asked, but then I regretted it, because well duh, he was injured, he had just fallen off the sky and I was pretty scared the old man would stand up and attack me.

"Hai" He said

Ok now that was weird, what the hell did he say? Okay, I guess I'll take that as a "Yes I'm fine, I'm not going to attack you, just help me and you can continue to live happily" Yeah, I guess "Hai" meant all of that.

So I carefully took him to a hospital, which by the way, was so really damn far, but whatever, I could still take the other train to Central City at 3:00 pm.

So, as I was waiting in the hospital, I decided to take one of the book the old man had with him, now, I know I'm not like that, but hey! It had fallen off his robe! And I'm really curious ya know?

So I opened it and I was like "What the fuck is this!"

The letters were symbols! And as it seems, you need to read them in a different way…

"Sir, you can come in and see your dad" The nurse said smiling. Yeah, I had to lie and say it was my dad, there was no way they would let me interrogate him if I say I was a stranger.

"Thanks ma'am" I said with a smile as I entered the room.

The old man seemed fine, just a few scratches here and there, nothing more, well, not counting the big slash he had in his arm.

"Hello sir, my name is Hohenheim and I would like to ask you some questions" I said. Smile still on my face, never fading away. He didn't seem to understand, so he motioned me to give him the book I was holding.

"I am sorry sir, but it fell off your robe and well, I'm really curious so I read it, I apologize for that, and by the way, which language is it?"He didn't hear me, he was busy trying to find something in his book, then he found something; it was small and circular, color green if I remember well.

"Onegai made hanasu"

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't-" As I spoke, the little circular thing started to glow, I must admit I was scared, because he didn't use any circle or chalk or something to do that, he just started to move his hands really fast as the thing glowed, now that I look at it better, it was like a necklace.

The old man finished his hand movements and put on the necklace.

"Hello, thanks for saving me young man, my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, tell me, how may I repair you?"

I was speechless…I thought he didn't talk my language! It was amazing!

"Oh it was nothing really, but could you answer me some questions please?"

"Of course young one, what would you like to know?"

"Ok first of all, who are you and where are you from?"

"As I already told you my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, and I'm from a place called Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves"

"Konoha? Where is that? I haven't heard of it before…"

"Hmm it seems you don't know anything about dimensions right?"

"I've heard of them, but I don't believe they are real"

"Well, you better start believing young man, because I come from other dimension, a dimension that as I can see, is more "cruel" than this one"

"Okay, if you say you are from other dimension, then prove it, and then tell me why are you here!" I demanded.

"See this necklace?" I nodded. "It allows me to speak whatever language I want; only if it listens to a part of the language I want to speak." I didn't believe him. "I don't have much chakra, but I can do something that can prove I'm from other dimension." He stood up as if he was not injured and started to walk on the ceiling. I couldn't fucking believe it. Damn! It was amazing!

"Okay so maybe I believe you are form another "Dimension", but why are you here?"

"Madara. Look, the dimension I come from is of ninjas, Madara is one of the most powerful ninjas in the world I know, even more powerful than me"

"So, umm can you go back home safely?"

"I don't know, first, I need to recover and gather all the chakra I can, then I need to find some justsu that can help me"

"Chakra? Jutsu?"

"I will explain you later, but please, let me get some rest"

"Okay"

And after that we became really good friends, and since he couldn't find a book about what he wanted, he taught me his language, and some of his culture. When he found the book that he was looking for it took him 3 days to get back to Konoha. The 3 moths he stayed here were amazing.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Ok yeah, so that's all you need to know in order to understand their answers"

"Ninjas? Bullshit! They don't exist!" Edward said angrily, obviously not believing what his father was saying.

"Brother please, what other explanation do you have for them? The conditions they're in? How they fell from the sky? How-"

"GAH! Ok Al, I get it, just stop with those questions already"

"Sigh. Okay, so let the questions begin!"

?

**I am very sorry for the delay, but I really couldn't find inspiration. I promise to update more frequently.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys! And no, I'm not giving up on this xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the characters  
**_"Thoughts"_

"Talking"

**: Sounds:**

"Speaking in Japanese"

(LineofDoom!)

_Show me you are different_

"_Such a sick twisted world we live in"_

(LineofDoom!)_  
_

Silence.

Complete and absolutely silence.

Hohenheim just stood there watching the shinobi.

Edward was getting very impatient. Wasn't his father supposed to ask the strange people questions? Why the hell was taking so long?! He would have already been interrogating them if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't understand them and they couldn't understand him either. As Edward was about to say something, his father decided to speak.

"Do you remember how you got here?" Hohenheim asked carefully.

"No, we don't remember. At least I don't." Shino replied. He looked to the ground. His memory was by far the best of all Konoha! How come he could remember what happened 2736 days ago, but he couldn't remember why he got there? Ahh, mysteries of the world…

"All I remember before passing out was…well…I remember I tried to stop my teammates from killing each other. That's all I remember. Sakura said. Then thoughts of her teammates flashed through her mind. Had she saved them?

"I see. What are currently your ninja ranks?" 

As Sakura was about to speak, Shino held up his hand, showing that he was going to answer that question. Sakura couldn't help but let out a small growl. She was tired of this! First, they were in a world where they didn't understand anyone and there were no shinobi, then the blonde guy kept watching them all the night like some creepy stalker or something! And finally, they were being asked questions (really stupid ones) and that was just so frustrating! Sakura felt like pulling her hair, but since she was ANBU she kept a cool façade.

"I am a jonin, Ino made it to chuunin before she retired and Sakura, as you can see, is an ANBU". Hohenheim was impressed. At such a young age and one was a jonin and the other was an ANBU. That was just…impressive.

"Hey old man! What are they saying?!" Edward finally asked after losing his patience.

"Well, I asked them their ninja ranks and if they remembered how they got here, but it seems that they don't remember"

"Ninja ranks? What are those, father?" Al asked while eyeing the ninja.

"Well Al, there are 5 ranks. Genin; which in their language is "Low ninja" are the lowest level of ninja and also the ones that display the most difference in power. When they become Genin, they are sent on missions that their village gets paid for. They are typically sent either on D-rank missions, which are almost entirely risk-free jobs of manual labour, or, rarely, on C-rank missions, which are cut above that and begin to verge on real "ninja" work that have a very low possibility of risk to the Genin involved.  
Chuunin; which can translate to "Middle ninja" are ninja who are qualified to guide other ninja and lead missions. Chuunin have reached a leved of maturity and ability that primarily consist of leadership skills and tactical prowess. They must take an exam (which I've heard it's really difficult) to become a Chuunin.  
Jonin; which means "High ninja" are generally highly-experienced shinobi with great individual skill who serve as military captains.  
Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai, also known as ANBU and translated to our language is Special Assassination and Tactical Squad, they perform special high-level missions, such as assassinations and torture. The ANBU are picked by the Kage.  
And lastly, we have the Kage who is the leader of one of the five most powerful hidden villages and are generally acknowledged as the most powerful ninja in their respective villages. " Hohenheim finished, as he watched that Shino and Sakura as good shinobis, just stood there waiting for a command. The Blonde girl, what her name again? Ina? Inne? Ino? Ahh yeah, Ino, was just waking up and apparently Sakura was explaining the situation they were currently in. 

Winry, Al and Ed observed the newcomers. They looked about their age, or a year younger. 

"So they are Genin?" Winry asked

Hohenheim couldn't help but laugh, at this, Winry, and Al looked at him with confusion and Ed just glared. These kids were a year younger or maybe even the same age as them, but the world they lived in was a dangerous one. They lived in such a sick twisted world…They had no idea.

"No Winry, ahh I almost forgot the introductions. Winry, Al, Ed; these are Shino, Sakura and Ino. " The shinobi, at hearing their name being mentioned just bowed, taking the clue that Hohenheim was introducing them. "These are my sons Edward"  Hohenheim pointed at Ed who just stood there with a scowl on his face. "Alphonse "  Alphonse gave a slight wave with his right hand. "And this is our friend Winry". The shinobi bowed at them again but said nothing.

"So what are their ranks, old man? They look to be about our age, so if they're not Genin they must be Chuunin, ne?" Edward said while Winry and Al nodded in agreement in the background.  
Hohenheim chuckled.

"Ed, the world they live in is different from ours. Their current ranks are Chuunin for Ino-san, Jonin for Shino-san and ANBU for Sakura-san" Edward couldn't help but widen his eyes. He couldn't believe that the creepy cat girl was really strong! She looked so fragile behind her creepy self.

"Ano, father…why does the girl has a mask on?" Al asked confused by the fact that, well,the weather was extremely hot and the girl hadn't taken her mask of

"Because ANBU wear their mask even in their own village, for their identity as an ANBU agent is to be known only by the Kage and village elders." Al nodded. "Sakura-san, you might take your mask off. You are not on enemy territory, I can assure you, besides we need to get you back to your world, so your identity is safe during your stay here"

Sakura seemed to consider this. Ino put a hand on her shoulder and Shino nodded at her. Sighing, she slowly started to take off her mask. As soon as she did, gasps filled the room.

(LineofDoom!)

"Ugh"

"Fucking teme"

"Shut the hell up, dobe"

Both Shinobi were on the ground, facing the sky. Tears leaked out from their eyes.

"What have we done, Sasuke? Why were we such idiots?" Naruto closed his eyes, wishing all of this had been a nightmare.

"Shut up dobe, we will find her"

"Sasuke we have searched around the area for 45 minutes and there is still no sign of her! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS?!"

"I'M TRYING TO BE CALM BECAUSE I KNOW WE WILL FIND HER! SAKURA HAS REALLY BECOME A STRONG WOMAN, SHE CAN'T DIE THIS EASILY!"

"…" Naruto stayed in silence. For once in his life he had to admit that Sasuke was right

(LineofDoom!)

The Pink haired creepy cat girl started to take her mask off, really slowly, but she was taking it off. As she did this many thoughts flew through the other teens' minds.

"_Is she ugly? Oh please! Let her be ugly! Because Ino-san is really pretty, and what would I do if Ed falls for Ino? Sakura must be ugly so I can still have a chance with Ed!" _ Winry thought desperately.

"_Does she have a deformed face or something? Why doesn't she hurry the hell up?! Is she really that creepy?" _ Edward, impatient as always.

"_Oh, I wonder what he looks like"_ Good guy Al.

But what they thought couldn't compare with the reality. As soon as she took off her mask, they were met by emerald fiery eyes.

The girl was really pretty. Her face was heart shaped and it had very delicate features, her big forehead was, well, big, but it looked good on her. Her pink hair reached above her shoulders. And oh god, her green emerald eyes, they were just amazing.

Edward forgot how to breathe for a moment, but being a macho he caught again his breath. He didn't need unwanted feelings, he didn't need a woman, he just needed to bring his brother back to normal, and then he would travel and die because of age. He would not get married nor have kids.

"Ino-san, Sakura-san; you must want to shower, since yesterday you couldn't because you were exhausted" Sakura and Ino nodded. " Winry will guide both of you to the bathroom, please follow her". Then Hohenheim turned to face Winry. "Winry, please take these two young ladies to the bathroom so they can take a shower" Winry took both girls by the wrist and ran to the bathroom, leaving behind a chuckling Al and Hohenheim and a confused Shino and Ed.

"Father, so have this people killed anyone?" Al asked. Hohenheim stopped chuckling and turned to face Al. "Yes Al, they probably have" At seeing his son's alarmed face he quickly added "But it is because they are defending their people, not because they had wanted to, remember this, son" Al nodded and Edward just looked at Shino as if he was the most wanted criminal in the world. Fortunately, Edward was more mature about this, so he did not blame him for the kills, if he had ever killed someone.

"The world they live in….Such a sick twisted world they live in" He muttered quietly and went out of the house. 

(LineofDoom!)

**Sorry about this being utterly shit and for not updating for so long, but I have to admit that I almost forgot this story. I'll try to update more frequently. **

**Sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.**

**The information about the ranks was taken from .com**

**Thank you all for your reviews (: I really appreciate it. Oh by the way, This chapter is short because it was just going to be the interrogation, however, next chapter will be longer since, well, I can't tell you, but I can promise you that it will be longer and entertaining. Please Review?**


End file.
